Just Friends
by hallowgirlfrommars
Summary: After dancing the tango with Dr. Crane, Daphne knows that's all there was to it. After all, they could never be more than friends. Could they?


**Hi, everyone! OK, we all know how Niles felt after that famous night at the Snow Ball where he danced the tango with Daphne. But I decided to see how Daphne felt about it.**

**Just to clarify, I do not own Frasier or any of the characters. Enjoy!**

She stared up at the ceiling, her head still spinning, her heart still pounding, though it'd been hours now, hours since he dropped her off at her door, hours since he whispered a goodnight, hours since he bent in and kissed her cheek quickly, one soft brush of their skin together. It had been hours.

But Daphne couldn't stop thinking about Niles Crane. Or what he said on that dance floor, tonight.

She remembered the car ride there, his eyes constantly roving from the road to her, her own dropping away, an unusual coyness creeping through her. She remembered how the blood had risen to her cheeks, how she'd kept dropping her eyes, feeling like a teenager on her first date, the way she had all those years ago when she was fourteen, and Johnny, her brother Billy's best friend, had asked her to walk with him to the chippy, that smile that always made her melt, dancing before her eyes. Only it was stronger this time, more powerful.

Which was silly. Just silly. Dr. Crane was her friend. She was only going because his date had cancelled. And besides, he was her boss's brother. They were just friends. It was _silly._

But she'd still felt that leap in her chest when he'd asked her to call him Niles. That little leap; the idea that they weren't just employee and employer tonight, the idea that they were free of ideas, free of labels, that they could be anyone, anyone they wanted-it had thrilled her.

She'd felt happy when she was teaching him, her heart warming to his little mumbled apologies, his slight, almost boyish grin when he got a step right, that little gleam in his eyes igniting a smile on her own lips, and sometimes making her pull him closer for just a second. But they'd been friends. Just friends, practising dance steps. Never mind that it had been easy for Daphne to forget that sometimes. Never mind that it had been strange, how much she looked forward to the next little lesson, to the next time she'd have him so close, his lips twitching into a nervous smile, his eyes occasionally meeting hers for a second, only to glance away quickly, as though afraid he might have overstepped some invisible mark. Never mind that for a few moments, when he leaned against her, both of them swaying in time to the rhythm, his cheek brushing her hair, that she'd been able to forget about his impending ball, been able to imagine it was just the two of them, just the two of them out together, dancing in each other's arms...

It had just been a game. It had just been a joke with herself, imagining Dr. Crane as her- she giggled to even think of it-as her _boyfriend_. As if he'd ever be interested in someone like her, when he could have his pick of all those fancy society women. No, it was impossible. Of course it was. They were just good friends, that was all. Just good friends...

It had felt strange, calling him Niles, but it had passed quickly. Each time, she used the name, she felt more and more comfortable with it, until it almost seemed natural. Ordinary. Everyday. Familiar.

She'd even begun to feel comfortable with it.

Of course that was nonsense; she'd be back to calling him Dr. Crane the next day, and this was just a joke, a game for the night. Daphne had got on with letting her eyes rove around the dance floor, staring at the other couples, ignoring the small part of her brain that wondered what it would be like if this wasn't a game.

She'd heard what they'd said to them at the bar, those two-for some reason, Daphne's teeth still gritted as she thought back to it-_idiots _at the bar. Talking to poor Dr. Crane-Niles- like that, when he was going through all this trouble with his wife. And telling him about his wife's new escorts, how she was moving on, while making it clear how he was more than failing to measure up. Daphne had felt sorry for poor Dr. Crane ever since this whole separation business had come about, but somehow watching him valiantly pretend to join in the chatter, that fixed half-smile on his face, but his eyes looking more anxious with each second that passed, had got her blood boiling in her veins and finally, unable to stand it anymore, she'd walked over, just in time for them to walk away, leaving Dr. Cra-Niles- standing at the bar, his eyes downcast, his shoulders tighter somehow, the tension that seemed to have temporarily left him that evening seeping into his frame once again.

She'd walked over to him, somehow modifying her fury slightly, only to hear his muttered comment, a wit slicing through his tone, and had felt a slight smile creep to her lips, a relief that he wasn't so hurt that he couldn't joke, and strangely-a sort of _pride_ in him.

She'd wanted to say something reassuring, something comforting, to promise him he didn't need to listen to them, that he was doing perfectly fine on his own, that he had every reason to be proud of himself. But somehow, the words wouldn't come. She'd ended up making some silly comment about how they "weren't very nice", and she'd blushed the second the words left her lips- honestly, as though Niles couldn't have worked that out for himself.

But he hadn't seemed to mind. In fact, he'd seemed grateful to her, turning round, his eyes lighting up again at the sight of her. And she'd felt a shiver pass up and down her back, the same shiver that she'd felt when she opened the door to him that evening, and seen him in his suit and shirt, looking so handsome she had to blink twice to make sure it was him. Of course, she'd never thought of Dr. Crane as anything other than handsome, but she'd never-she didn't know-noticed him so much before.

He'd talked to her, standing at the bar, his eyes slightly nervous, but seeming to relax as the minutes wore on. He'd even confided in her a bit, telling her about what was happening with the separation, how his friends seemed to be choosing to partake of Maris' company far more than his. And his eyes had dropped at that, his expression suddenly downcast, and she'd longed to reach out, stroke away the sudden lines in his forehead, lift the smile back to his mouth.

Daphne turned over, her mind racing. He was her friend. Dr. Crane was her friend. Nothing more. Of course she cared about him.

She ignored the nagging little voice in her brain that asked how much.

But it was when they were dancing...and Daphne curled up tighter just at the thought of it...that things had become...well, strange.

She'd enjoyed it, of course, the sensation of whirling about the dance floor with him, both of them laughing together, his smile mirroring her own as they twirled. She'd enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms as they danced together, both of them grinning like monkeys, the spark back in Niles' eyes for the first time in what felt like months.

They'd collapsed into chairs, laughing, both of them staring at each other, and he'd complimented her again on her dress. She'd made some comment about how much it had cost and maybe she had imagined that look in his eyes, that strange intense look she caught sometimes when she looked up to find him watching her, but always brushed off as imagination, a trick of the light, nothing more, nothing serious, nothing worth thinking about.

And then the tango. Daphne still couldn't understand what had made her suggest it. He'd said no, but she'd persisted, pulling at his arm, and, eventually he'd got up, with some quick joke and a smile. She'd felt herself beam, pulling him closer and maybe she'd imagined the way his eyes widened, his muscles tightening as their bodies touched, beginning the dance.

She'd been joking with that story she was telling him as she led him around the dance floor, him letting her lead. And she liked it-liked the way he seemed to trust her, seemed so willing to let her pull him into a dance. And she loved the way his movement had picked up suddenly, as he held her to him, their eyes meeting, barely aware of the people around them, his eyes, usually calm or nervous, a little young, somehow, now strangely fiery, an uncharacteristic glint in the blue which seemed to pierce something deep in Daphne's soul, that made her long to hold him closer.

And then-well, things had got out of hand. She hadn't meant to take her story so far, hadn't meant to let her words get out of control. Not that Niles had seemed to mind. Indeed, his enthusiasm for the story had seemed to increase the more they danced, his eye seeming to blaze with an uncharacteristic ferocity as they moved together.

And then he'd said it. Words that for a moment, seemed to spin her off her feet, turn her heart upside down and for a second, she'd frozen, her mind stunned, the world seeming to sway for one nerve-wracking moment. But at the same time, she'd felt her heart leap, beating faster and the sensation that suddenly ran through her veins, warming her, the sudden longing to turn around and face him once again...was definitely not fear.

_Daphne, I adore you._

It was a second before she realised and for a moment, her forehead creased-how could she have been so stupid? Of course he was acting. Of course he was. He'd never mean it. He was just putting on a show. Of course. That's all they were doing.

Never mind the sinking disappointment in her stomach. Never mind the fact that she suddenly felt slightly weak, almost as though she wanted to lean against something, be held up by someone.

Just a show. Just a show. And he needed her to play along.

And what else would a good guest do?

So she'd gone along with it, let her voice take over, her mind leading the way. _I adore you, too._

She still remembered the look on his face as they'd turned to face each other, and lying in bed, her heart raced at the memory, the astonishment tinged with-could that be hope? No, no, he was just acting-in his eyes, the way he'd stared at her, his reply- _What?_-trembling with wonder, and with-again, it couldn't be hope. No, no. They were just friends. He was just acting. Of course they were. Of course he was.

And so she'd smiled and played along.

_I adore you, too._

His eyes had widened, and his mouth had opened, words spilling out, the story developing, as they continued their-of _course_ it was just a pretence, of course it was. _Oh, how I've longed to hear those words._

_Oh, how I've longed to say them._

His eyes had followed her as they moved about. _You're beautiful. You're a goddess._

Her heart had leapt in her chest, a strange feeling soaring to the ends of her limbs, her mind seeming to fly with the dance. _I don't ever want this moment to end._

Niles' smile had stunned her for a moment, eclipsing all thought, as he stared at her, that dimple deepening his cheek. _Then let's not let it._

And then they'd danced. They'd danced, barely aware of their audience, barely aware of anyone but each other, and Daphne had moved with Niles, her eyes watching only him, and every time his skin had brushed hers', electricity had seemed to flash through her whole body, her heart on fire.

Putting her leg up on his shoulder...sliding down his chest...Daphne pulled the blankets tighter to her chin.

And then it had ended, her kneeling at his feet, her hair brushing his shoes, Niles standing above her, still gasping for breath, his hands clutching his suit to his chest.

The clapping around them had been background music, white noise. All she'd felt was Niles' hand on her arm as he helped her upright, his eyes soft yet still blazing.

He hadn't pulled back, hadn't led her off the dance floor, back to the safety of their seats. Instead, he'd stood still, his eyes gazing into hers' and she'd followed his lead, their gazes meeting, and somehow her heart had picked up and the continued assurance of _just acting _had dulled in her head.

His lips had moved, the words almost touching her mouth. _This is the most glorious night of my life._

She'd answered without thinking and for the first time since they'd walked onto the dance floor, she was fully sure of it's truth. _Oh, mine too._ And that, no matter what she told herself, no matter what the rest of the night had been, was not acting at all.

And then...she didn't know what had happened. Or why. Why she'd leant forward and gently pressed her mouth to his. Why she'd let their lips linger together for that moment, the softness of his mouth warming hers'. Why she hadn't wanted to pull away.

Why, now, no matter how much she tried to ignore it, the memory kept coming back to her. Niles Crane's mouth, warm, soft, how gentle his lips had been on hers'. Why her brain wanted to replay the feeling so many times. Why she wished it hadn't ended so soon.

And when she'd pulled away, her eyes had looked into his for a moment, and maybe it was her imagination, but she was sure he was looking at her the same way she was looking at him, and it didn't feel like acting at all.

They were laughing as they walked off, and she'd stared at him, as they reached their table, as his hand took hers', as the words poured from both their mouths, talking about anything-his friends, the dance, everything- wondering if he could possibly feel the same as she did; that sensation of flying, as though the sky was no longer the limit and nothing, nothing in the world, could ever pull them back down to earth.

And the thought had flashed through her head once again. Was it acting? Could it all be a story? Could they still be acting it out? How could a story, a joke, a game, feel this real?

Then his eyes met hers, and she had to look away-she had never seen them so alight, never seen Niles-Dr. Crane, he was Dr. Crane, not Niles-this happy. She stared at him, her thoughts tumbling, as he took her hand and lifted it to his lips.

_He's just being friendly...he's just being friendly..._

She stared at the top of his head, his hair fanning out, blond streaks that held her gaze and she had to close her eyes for a moment.

_We're just acting...we're just acting..._

She remembered his voice, quavering slightly, the strange spark in her chest as she listened to the words. _Do you have any idea what I'm feeling?_

Even as she answered, his lips met her fingers and his mouth was soft and warm and gentle, and she closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the sensation of his mouth on hers'. They were just friends. Just friends. That was all.

That was all.

So she spoke quickly, purposely letting the words leave her lips before she'd thought about them, letting out the quick line that would assure her they were just friends, confirm that there was nothing more, reassure her that nothing had actually happened between them. She spoke before she could think twice.

She spoke before she could regret the words.

_I knew you were a good dancer, but I had no idea you were such a good actor._

She'd kept smiling. She'd kept smiling even as she saw the spark in his eyes falter, the little smile at his lips die. She'd kept smiling and she'd looked away, right away, so she didn't have to see what she'd done.

His voice was low. _Actor?_

She'd kept speaking, voice faster now, getting rid of that silly idea, of the notion that they were anything more than friends. Because they weren't. They couldn't be.

_Well, you know-Daphne, you're a goddess, Daphne, I adore you. We fooled everyone, didn't we?_

She'd seen his face fall, seen for one horrifying moment, his mouth crumple at the edges, the light that had seemed to return to his eyes for the last few days die away once again, and she'd kept smiling, looked away, the edges of her mouth beaming so hard it hurt, just so she wouldn't have to look, wouldn't have to see, wouldn't have to feel the weight of what she'd done, crashing down on her.

And then slowly, she'd looked back at him. Her eyes had found his, cautious, nervous, afraid of what they might see there. She'd watched him nervously, her lips still fixed in that big smile.

And he'd smiled back. He'd smiled back and she could ignore the fact his eyes weren't smiling quite as widely, could ignore the fact they seemed strangely deadened, the spark of the evening vanished as though it had never been.

His words had been cheerful, light, but strangely weighted as well, as though each one cost him an effort to say. Which was silly, she reminded herself. They were friends. Just _friends_.

_We certainly did._

They'd smiled at each other and Daphne had ignored the strange sinking in her chest, the small part of her that somehow wouldn't stay quiet, would keep imagining what it would be like if this wasn't a game. If things could be...

Daphne shook her head and turned over. It was silly. Just silly. Of course they'd only been acting. She was the one taking it all too seriously. Imagining the man broken-hearted over her! Honestly, as though he'd ever have looked twice! He could have his pick of women-what on earth made her think he'd choose her?

And anyway, she didn't mind. They were friends. She'd been doing a friend a favour this evening, and that's all it was. That's all it was.

Never mind that it felt like more than that at times. It was just imagination. _Just imagination._

In the car on the way home, they hadn't talked much. They'd glanced at each other and smiled, and occasionally exchanged a pleasantry about the evening, but mostly a sort of silence had fallen between them. Daphne had found herself thinking about that card she'd seen him pick up at the end of the evening...that little glance she'd seen him send that woman on the way out...Of course she didn't mind. It wasn't her place to mind. Of course not.

She did wonder if that was who he was thinking about, though.

He'd insisted on seeing her up to his brother's apartment, and she hadn't objected. In the lift, she'd found herself watching him, noticing the way his hair glinted in the light, the way his eyes shifted slightly as he watched the floor, the way his..

She'd pulled her gaze away, sending him a quick smile as he glanced at her, her heart racing in her chest. Just silly...

The doors had slid open and the two of them had stepped into the corridor outside Dr. Crane's-the other one-apartment. Daphne had smiled, leaning against the door, turning to face Niles-Dr. Crane.

_Would you like to come in for a bit, Dr. Crane? _She didn't know why her heart seemed to be beating faster, her face suddenly warmer than usual.

He'd smiled, his head already shaking regretfully. _That would be nice, but I'm afraid I'll have to pass. I've got an early patient tomorrow, I'll need a good night's rest._

She'd smiled, and nodded, her eyes still bright. _Of course. I completely understand._

Never mind that for some silly reason, her chest suddenly seemed to be tightening, her eyes prickling slightly. She'd dropped her gaze, so he wouldn't see, wouldn't hear...honestly, carrying on like this...

But Dr. Crane had been looking at the floor, as though making up his own mind about something. She'd waited, and when he spoke, his voice was slightly more strained than usual, his eyes cautious.

_Daphne, do you remember what I said on that dance floor tonight?_

She'd smiled, pretending to swat him on the arm. _As if I could forget! _She'd kept the smile fixed on her face, laughing along ,as though everything was perfectly fine, perfectly normal, the evening over now, the status quo restored once again.

Dr. Crane's voice had been quiet, low, his eyes finding hers', all laughter having died away.

_Well...not all of it was acting. Not all of it was for them._

The air had grown soft and heavy between them and Daphne had suddenly been very aware of her heart thundering in her chest, of the hairs on the back of her neck suddenly alert. _It wasn't? _Her own voice was soft.

_No._ Dr. Crane had stepped closer, and Daphne had watched, her teeth involuntarily nibbling at her lip, as she waited, somehow unable to pull her eyes from his face.

_You see, Daphne... _He had taken a deep breath and Daphne had stood still, suddenly trembling, her heart now pounding, her mind pulled inescapably back to that dance floor. She stood still, waiting. _Yes? _Her voice was almost a whisper.

Dr. Crane stood silent for a moment. Daphne clutched at the flower he'd given her earlier that evening, pressed it against the material of her dress. She was suddenly powerfully aware of the rapid beat of her heart.

Dr. Crane sighed and Daphne had to stifle a gasp as his eyes met hers'. His lips parted, uncertain and Daphne fought the urge to close her eyes.

_That really was the most glorious night of my life. And.. _He hesitated, his eyes suddenly nervous, unsure.

_Yes? _Her own voice was soft, just a breath above a whisper.

Dr. Crane's lips opened, as though he was on the verge of saying something, and Daphne waited, only vaguely aware that she was trembling slightly, her throat suddenly dry. Her eyes met his and for a moment, both of them stood still, both on the edge of speech, waiting-

Slowly, Dr. Crane's eyes dropped away. _I...just wanted to thank you._ His eyes met hers again and his smile was familiar-the slight shyness creeping in at the corners of his mouth._ For giving me such a wonderful evening. It wouldn't have been nearly as beautiful without you._ He smiled once again.

Daphne too kept smiling. She didn't drop her flowers, she didn't let her grin falter, she simply laughed slightly, letting her hair fall forward, hiding her for a moment. _Oh, go on! _ She'd smiled, letting her eyes meet his once again. _I__t was my pleasure. I had a fantastic time. I'm the one who should be saying thank you._

Never mind the sudden heaviness in her chest. Never mind the sudden tightness in her throat or prickling in her eyes. Never mind all that.

Because they were just friends. Just friends. That was all.

She smiled at Dr. Crane, careful not to remember how he had felt holding her tonight. _I s__uppose I'd better be going in now._

_Yes, I suppose so._ Dr. Crane paused for a moment and Daphne's heart quickened once again. She waited, mouth suddenly dry.

Slowly, he leaned in towards her and let his lips brush her cheek. Daphne closed her eyes, her thoughts suddenly scattered.

Dr. Crane drew back, the elevator doors opening behind him. Both were barely aware of the person leaving beside them, even as Dr. Crane stepped back into the doorway. _Goodnight, Daphne._

Daphne had to take a moment before she could answer. _Goodnight, Dr. Crane._

The doors were already closing behind him, but through the narrowing gap she was sure she saw his eyes flicker for a moment, flinching slightly, as though her words had struck him a small blow.

But that was just imagination, of course.

Daphne had taken a deep breath. She had closed her eyes, composing herself. She had fixed a big, bright smile on her face.

And then she had turned and headed into the apartment.

Dr. Crane and Mr. Crane had been waiting, of course. And they'd smiled and asked her if she'd had a nice time, and maybe she'd imagined that look, that strange look that had passed between them, when they'd asked if Niles-_Dr. Crane-_ had enjoyed the evening. Of course she'd imagined it. Because they were just friends. _Just friends._

She'd chattered and laughed and talked about what a wonderful time she'd had and she'd kept that big, bright smile on her face the entire time. And she'd paid no attention to that silly tightness in her chest.

And she'd paid no attention to the strange prickling in her eyes, the way her lip trembled slightly as she spoke, even as she forced it into that big, bright smile.

She'd excused herself and gone-not _escaped_, just gone-to her bedroom-she was tired, it had been a long night, she needed to rest, she said. No, she was quite all right, she'd told them, waving off Dr. Crane's concerns, just a little tired. A good night's sleep and she'd be right as rain. A good night's sleep would cure any ill, her Granny Moon used to say.

And of course, she was telling the truth. There was nothing wrong with her. Nothing whatsoever.

And now Daphne lay still, the duvet pulled up to her chin, and stared at the ceiling. Tomorrow, everything would be back to normal. Dr. Crane would be Dr. Crane, and she'd be his brother's employee, again. The way it should be.

She'd never imagined it to be anything else. Of course she hadn't. Of course not.

And there was no reason for her eyes to burn with sudden hot tears when she thought of that moment on the dance floor, tonight. And there was no reason for her to think back to that moment she had seen that shadow sweep back into Dr. Crane's eyes and for her to feel like her heart was twisting into two.

There was no reason for her to feel like this. None at all.

Daphne shook her head angrily. What was she thinking? Getting all worked up like this over Dr. Crane. He was her boss's brother! And besides, she had Joe. She was happy with Joe. Of course she was.

It was just the evening. That was all. It had just played with her head, a little. Just because they didn't usually do things like that, her and Dr. Crane. Go out. It just felt a little funny. That was all.

Daphne turned over. Tomorrow, this would all be behind her. She was getting herself into a state over nothing. Tomorrow, she would get up and everything would be back to normal. Everything.

Including her and Dr. Crane.

Daphne smiled to herself, with a quick, firm nod in the dark. Just friends. She and Dr. Crane were just friends. Of course they were. All she'd done was have an evening out with a friend where they'd messed about together, and had a good time. Perfectly normal. Perfectly natural.

And that was it. They were friends.

And that was all they were. Good friends. They'd never be anything more. Honestly, what had she been thinking? Daphne had to suppress a laugh at her own upset. Her and Dr. Crane going out! Honestly! She could bet _he_ wasn't lying awake agonising over _her_.

Daphne smiled and closed her eyes. No, she and Dr. Crane were just good friends. That was it. They could never _really_ be anything more.

And with that, Daphne drifted into dreams. And she ignored the thoughts still buzzing around in her mind. And she ignored the still-vivid memories of Dr. Crane's arms. Of Dr. Crane's smile. Of Dr. Crane's lips.

And she ignored that nagging little voice that kept whispering that one, piercing, irritating little question.

_Or could they?_

**Hope you enjoyed that! Please leave a review if you did! Sorry it had to be a bit of a sad ending!**


End file.
